


Superiors Get Pampered

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Smutty Gay Things (collection of one-shots) [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: DaddyDom/LittleBoy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Paralysis, implied alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm still your superior. You're supposed to obey my commands." Charles protested as they neared the dining room. </p>
<p>"Superiors get pampered, Chuck. Learn to like it cause I ain't done showering you with affection just yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superiors Get Pampered

Charles isn't surprised when Logan seeks him out. He's fairly certain Hank has told the other man to watch him after Charles finds himself back in his dreadful wheelchair. 

"Professor-"

"Please, Logan. If you insist on calling me Professor then I will not refrain from calling you James."

Logan snarled slightly but huffed as restarted his sentence.

"Charles, I know that it was a difficult choice to make-"

"Please don't give me that speech about 'it was a sacrifice for the greater good of society'. The less we discuss my current state the better off we all are."

Logan sat on one of the steps, eyeing Charles who's shaggy strings of hair, kept brushing his cheeks. They curtained those watery orbs and Logan felt the urge to capture the strands in his fingers. Charles chuckled, eyes falling on the front door. 

"We are great friends indeed."

"I would say so." 

"Tell me, do I become a prude?"

Logan smiled at the side of Charles' face. 

"You most certainly don't act like an alcoholic, Chuck."

Charles face twisted into a humorous snarl as he cast his vivid blue eyes on Logan. 

"Touche."

Logan shrugged at Charles, pulling a cigar from some unknown pocket. Lighting it before returning the glare with a solid expression.

"It's honesty, Bub."

Charles grin is pure hatred fueled. He snaps his attention back to the door, awaiting Hank's long overdue return. Logan studying the young Professor X. He had always took into account the sweet endearing smile. The smooth skin. Not a trace of hair except his eyebrows. The older man extremely attractive in that odd way but now Logan was witnessing a past that he had never in a lifetime assumed he'd see. He hadn't ever processed the thought. Yet here he was on the Xavier's School staircase. The steps dark now but will be filled with laughter and light in the future. He exhales the smoke as Charles taps an abusive song onto the arms of his chair. It makes Logan's skin crawl. His muscles aching to snatch the hand and chide Charles like a child. He's got more restraint than that so he leans back on the stairs and attempts to hum the tune that plays in his head as Charles scatters a pointless beat out of his imagination. Charles takes notice of what Logan is aiming for. The humming persistent, chasing after the tapping even when Charles switches through odd patterns. The interludes varying in length as Logan never fails to catch the subtle changes in Charles' ways. They play this game for at least seven minutes. The two men expecting the other one to cave in annoyance. The tension thickening with every twist in their duet. Finally Logan stumbles when Charles throws his other set of fingers into the mix. The two hands playing different piano keys as Logan is unsuspecting and unaware of what to pair with the outrageous, complex sheet of music. 

"Charles,"

"Hm?" Charles hums the sound out slowly as he rides through a gentler part of the song he's drumming out.

"Stop."

"Stop what, Logan?"

"You know what I'm talkin' about, Bub. Don't try to play dumb. You're a telepath, you could feel the agitation seething from my pores the minute you started that God awful tapping."

Charles threw his palms harshly against the arms of the chair. Logan's eyebrows twitching as he lurched forward and stilled those delicate hands. The music screeching to a halt. Charles practically growling at the older man, snatching his hands away offensively. Logan is oh so fucking tempted to thrash the smaller man. To backhand him with brutal knuckles. The bones whipping that sculpted jaw line. 

"You are so fucking lucky that you aren't a stranger." Logan states as he reclines back from the now tomato faced man. The Telepath eyes glowing as he views Logan in fury. 

"I could make your heart stop pulsing with only a mere thought, Howlett. I suggest you reconsider your acts of violence against me because what I can manipulate you into doing freely is a few centuries worth of undiscovered torture."

That makes the blood heat up in Logan's body. He narrows his eyes as his pupils explode. The iris' lost to the animalistic impulse craving to unleash itself. Charles doesn't back down. He's secure in his seat even after he's hissed a threat to Wolverine. Hank comes through the doors just in time to end the brawl about to break free between the powerful mutants by the stairs. Logan retracting his claws as Charles smiles easily at Hank. Hank stares at them both for a moment. Holding tons of bags that could never have been carried if he wasn't a blue furry monster beneath the scrawny form. 

"Come, come! Don't stand by the door, Hank!" Charles invites the younger man further into the home. His voice cheery and Logan swats the air when another annoyed thought crosses his mind. He heads up the grand staircase in search of some resolution. 

 

Hank has assisted Charles up the stairs. One arm supporting the Professor while the other carried the wheelchair. Dragging it up to the second floor. Seating Charles back into it. 

"Thank you, Hank."

"You're welcome, Professor." Hank replied, heading down to the kitchen to put away groceries. Charles rolled into the West Wing seeking out an untouched room. Locked from the rest of the world. Not even Hank was permitted to enter. A forbidden room. He sat in front of locked door debating whether or not to examine it. His fingers twitched around the key. The key engraved with his initials, the lock installed while Erik was present. He sighs deeply but allows himself entrance. Eyes watering the minute he views the room. He rolled in. Inhaling the cologne that lingered in the air. Bed still unkempt. Erik's body used to lie in that bed and Charles finds himself sliding into it. Wheelchair parked on the side as he relaxes under the covers. He wonders why he hasn't burnt the fucking room to a crisp. Then he recalls that he had a school full of mutants that needed the building. He sighs as he twist over onto Erik's side of the bed. The older man's pillow case smelled of shampoo. He let's the anguish wash over him as he cries into the pillow case. This time not with pleasure but with utter devastation. He fooled himself into believing Erik would ever come home to him. 

 

"Dinner's ready!" Hank shouts to Logan who's in the dining room. 

"About time! I'm fuckin' starved, Kid."

Hank frowns at the nickname but stirs the pot with indifference. 

"Could you go and retrieve the Professor?"

Logan's face scrunches at the thought. 

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Hank glances from above his glasses. 

"Why not?"

Logan shifts on his feet and sighs. 

"'Cause it ain't a good idea."

"That's hardly an explanation."

"Fuck, Hank! Can't ya just go and do it yourself?"

Hank for the second time stands his ground. He narrows his eyes slightly. Adjusting his glasses. The heat having made his veins pop out on his forehead. The skin shifting with fur beneath it. 

"If you don't go and get him then I assure you, you won't be getting fed. _I will fight you over this food._ "

Logan can see the glare and he surrenders. No need to have a pointless brawl over something as simple as grabbing the Professor. He turns to leave the kitchen, Hank's voice following him the whole time. 

"He's in the West Wing, most likely in Erik's bedroom."

Logan climbs the steps with determination. Flexing his muscles and cracking his bones as he sets his body for a fight. He enters the West Wing all doors shut except one. The first thing he notices is the room is a bit messy. The curtains ripped. The armchair thrown over to rest on it's side. Various hair products scattered on the floor. He smells a distinct cologne and he smells tears. Grieving body crumpled on the bed. Charles' face nestled into the pillows. Knees drawn into his chest. Logan's never seen a vulnerable Professor X before and he's taken back by the sight. He steps further into the room, shoes rubbing against the carpet as he approaches Charles' sleeping form. He sits on the edge, that urge to comb the strands away reoccurring. He's never seen a broken Professor X before an he's astounded by the sight. Logan follows his craving. Brushing the soft strands away from tear-stained face. He reaches his thumb down to brush it across those quivering lips. This startles Charles' awake. Panic in those dusty blue eyes and Logan fights himself not to claim Charles' shaken form. He's out of it by the way he squints in an attempt to focus on the figure in front of him. Charles' rights himself. Rubbing tired hands on his face. 

"Bloody hell, Logan. Why didn't you knock?"

"The door was open." Logan replies, barely above a whisper. Charles glances at the door. Eyes scanning the room as he realizes he's not in his own bed. He groans and sputters a laugh out. Logan still perched on the bed. Arm draped over Charles' legs as he supports his weight on one hand. Charles releases more tears. 

"He's gone isn't he?"

"Yeah, Bub. He'll be back. You guys are together in the future."

"Not in the way that we were when younger."

Charles sniffles but pats Logan's hand in good nature. Softening the emotions as he builds the wall up. Logan doesn't want that wall to be strengthened. Charles' baring that pain alone, bottled up inside. 

"I don't know, Chuck. Didn't seem like two old timers have the energy to fuck like rabbits but I didn't pry into the sex life much. Just came to complete a mission."

That causes Charles to laugh. Leaning his head back against the headboard. Those pretty eyelashes fluttering in gentle brushes against high cheek bones. 

"A bit dirty minded, eh?"

"You ain't seen me in bed yet. I get a lot dirtier than this."

Logan grins when he draws a chuckle out of the younger man. Watches those sad eyes crinkle at the edges. The Professor always had the most extraordinary eyes to Logan. They were the youngest item in existence on him. 

"The way you're viewing me now, Logan, states otherwise."

Logan turns his head away bashful. He realizes that he's been eye fucking the man for far longer than appropriate. 

"Eye fucking in general is inappropriate." Charles sings gently as he draws his body upwards more. Logan opens his mouth to reply.

"Professor?" Hank says in the doorway. Arms at his sides. Eyes cast on Charles' face. Not daring to survey the room and not daring to step foot in it. 

"Yes, Hank?"

"Food is ready."

"We'll be down in a second. Thank you very much for your service. I don't know what I would do without you by my side, Hank."

That causes Hank to blush. Scarlet from cheeks to ears. Logan marveling on how much charm Charles possessed. Hank nodded his head, turning on his heels.

"Hank."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Be so kind as to close the door on your way back."

Hank hesitates to reach in and grab the knob but a sturdy look from Charles confirms that he can. He does it with slow actions. Teeth gripping his bottom lip as he grasp the door knob. Sigh of relief as he pulls it towards himself. Shutting it quietly, feet heading back through the hall. Logan feels his confidence return as the lock clicks into place, turning his attention back to Charles who grins at him. 

"Now, I was lecturing about eye fucking-"

"Save it, Professor. I'm a grown man."

"You're a grown _mutant_ with conflicted feelings about me." 

Logan inhales sharply. Sitting straighter as he views the Telepath. 

"They ain't that conflicting, Chuck."

"Oh but they are, Logan. It's okay to have a crush on me, I'm pretty charming. Especially my eyes. I've been told my eyes are highly attractive."

That smug look on his face makes Logan want to pounce on him. Was he trying to dig under his skin? Force Logan to confess to something so petty as wanting to kiss that beautiful mouth that sputtered intelligent words?

"Do it."

Logan is jolted out of his thoughts. 

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Charles leans in. Hand gripping Logan's right shoulder. Logan gazes at that hand that firmly grips him. Charles squeezes for good measure. 

"Chuck, you're just feelin' desperate. You don't really wanna kiss me."

Charles snarls and pulls away. 

"I'm tired of all the fucking sympathy." 

He throws his legs over the side of the bed with incredible speed. Logan shuffling away to allow the Professor room. 

"All this fucking feeling sorry for me! I'm not a helpless child! I'm just fucking disabled body to everyone! No wonder Erik doesn't want me! I'm just a fucking cripple with powers and an ordinary mutant without them. He wants me to be myself again and that's the only way he'll ever return is if I'm the same person I was when we met-"

Logan shoves the Professor onto the bed. Climbing over him so that his knees dig into the mattress on either side of Charles' hips. One large hand capturing slim wrists. Pinning them roughly. Logan staring into blown pupils. 

"You're not a child. You're not a cripple. You're fucking Charles Xavier. A wonderful, beautiful mutant with telepathic powers. I just...I...fuck, Chuck. Just don't fucking hate me."

With that Logan darts down to press his lips against those trembling ones. The Telepath still for a moment but kisses back with fierce urgency. Logan slipping his tongue in at the gasp Charles let's out. Grinding their hips and sliding a hand up Charles' shirt. Logan can smell the arousal. Can hear the rapid pulse. Can feel it under his fingers as he rubs Charles' left nipple. Charles moans and deepens the kiss. Logan rutting against Charles' paralyzed crotch. When Logan allows Charles to breath is when he can sense that there's lack of oxygen in the younger man's lungs. 

"Logan, don't stop."

Charles' voice is fuel in Logan's flaming heart. He loves the Professor. Old, young, walking, sitting, laying. He loves him all forms and he can't deny that he loves him. Even if it's inappropriate by society's standards. He hears the whimper that Charles let's out as he releases the Telepath's wrists. Standing up as he battles his emotions. The beast within tearing him inside.

"Logan, please. I'm begging you."

"I can't do this."

"You can, Logan. You can do this. Do this for me. I lo-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Chuck. I don't need a damn lie spilling out just so I'll fuck you. Don't fucking ever try to lie to me again." Logan commands sharply. Charles' cringes but shuts his mouth, head tilted to the side. Tears welting up as he steadies his breath. The way that neck is bared out makes Logan moan. He wants to claim that neck. Mark it with his teeth and show the world that Charles is his mate. He can't. He refuses. Erik Lehnsnerr should have been old news but Charles can't let the bastard go. Can't stop loving someone who doesn't love him back. 

"Logan, I'm sorry."

Logan sighs as he stands between open thighs. The tucked shirt tugged out of loose pants. He wants to scrape the thighs with his teeth. 

"Not as sorry as me, Chuck." 

Charles eyes flash with wounded emotion as he stares at Logan. Young and innocent would be the best way to describe his face. If he would shave the beard and cut his hair shorter then he'd look in his early twenties. Charles struggles to sit up and Logan doesn't bother to help. He wants to keep him there. 

"If you're not going to complete the job then the least you could do is help me, Logan."

Logan responds by dragging his t-shirt over his head. Charles watching the defined muscles. The body hair glazing tanned skin. Desire can be smelt as it fills Logan's nostrils. He clutches Charles ankles, Twisting the Telepath up onto the pillows. Straddling his torso so he can lead Charles' hands up his own chest. Fingers threading through dark fuzz. 

"Go on and touch, Chuck." 

Charles' breath hitches at the low rumble. It's a gentle tone and he hasn't heard a soul so kind in a long time. Especially in bed. Hands flat as he ventures on abs and large pecs. Brushing on hardened nipples every so often. Logan leaning his head back when that happens. Charles wets his lips, wishing he could kiss Logan's body. Logan reaches down with a knuckle and places against that yearning mouth. 

"You're projecting those naughty thoughts, Professor." Logan explains when Charles questions how he knows what he needs. The wave length open between them as they share the intimacy. He directs those fingers, manipulating the offered hand so that he suckle on those callused fingertips while his left hand rubs Logan's pecs. Logan watches on with mild amusement. Charles is like a kitten who's playful and timid. That gorgeous mouth sucking softly as that tongue strokes Logan's palm. He never imagined that getting saliva on his hand could be so fucking hot. Charles is the only person he'd ever allow to lick him so firmly without bile rising in his throat. Charles moans lightly when Logan runs a hand through his hair. Stroking that head with compassion. Charles whines when Logan pulls away. Hands gripping the Professor's pants. Logan isn't sure how much longer he can resist before he simply tears the fabric to shreds. Charles pants at the images he can see flashing through Logan's brain. Making love to him. Fucking him. Claiming him. Comforting him. A lifetime worth of pure devotion from a man he didn't really know the man. Yet, he could feel the surge of familiarity. Logan worked the clothing off of Charles. Charles felt embarrassment for a moment. covering his face with his hands. He wasn't used to be naked around other people. Not since Erik. Logan chuckled, gently removing the Telepath's hands away. Those crystal eyes wide and Logan leaned in to capture solid red lips in between his own. Tender love.

_Sweetheart, I adore ya._

_Darling, I wanna spend this time with you for eternity._

_Chuck, you're always in my heart._

_Charles Francis Xavier, I love you._

Charles felt tears fall. Logan wiping them away with rough thumbs. They were the contrast of each other. Logan's gruff nature. Charles' sensitive nature. So ill in combination. Unimaginable  but it was incredible. Undeniable. 

"If I had met you before him, I think it would have saved me a lot of heartbreak." Charles muttered when Logan started to nibble his earlobe. 

"History has a funny way of showing what we all need, Chuck."

"Yeah."

There's not many words between them then as they gaze at each  other. It's comfortable. It's wonderful. It's gracious. It's enticing. It's perfect. Charles starts to unbuckle Logan's jeans. Logan assisting as they drag the jeans off. Logan's cock hard and Charles closes his eyes as he inhales the scent of Logan. Earthy. So fucking perfect. Logan works the briefs off slowly. Teasing Charles. Charles tugs the older man down with incredible strength. A messy make out session with Logan grinding naked cocks together. 

"Shouldn't we-"

"I already let Hank know that we won't be down anytime soon."

Logan huffs air as he laughs hiking one of those calves around his waist. Holding it in place as he slides a pillow under Charles' back. 

"Comfortable?"

"Very much so. Would be more comfortable if you'd get on with fucking me."

Logan's smirk is one filled with centuries of patience and admiration. Fucker wants Charles to wither on the sheets. 

"No, Logan."

Logan's already in the motions of flipping Charles onto his stomach. 

"Yes, Chuck."

Logan waste no time in layering kisses and bites down Charles' spine. The Telepath gripping the sheets as his ass cheeks are parted for a wet tongue. He whines when Logan refuses to devour him like Wolverine's mind is portraying. He gives the tip of his tongue gently kitten licks that hardly satisfy Charles' need. It's too much and he loses his voice as he begs for it. 

"Fuck, Daddy! Do it properly for all mutant kind! Bloody teasing for no good reason!"

Logan slaps his ass cheeks hard knowing Charles' can't feel much of it but it silences the man nonetheless. 

"Calm down, Princess. We do it on my time."

Logan resumes his small licks around the tight ring. Sink in slowly. Charles releasing high cries of pleasure as he feels the warm muscle moving about. He wants to buck his hips back but he can't. He can't squirm under Logan, that makes him weep into the pillows. Logan can sense the shift of emotions. The scent of anger and loss. He stills his tongue, pulling away to wipe his mouth with his t-shirt. Climbing on the bed so that he lays on Erik's side. Rubbing fine circles into tense muscles. Charles giggles when Logan says something silly into his ear. Throwing his torso over Logan's so that he can kiss him. Snaking a hand down to a very large cock. Logan stopping him til they are both adjusted against the headboard. Arms criss-crossed in an 'X'. Hands on opposite cocks, working each other in synchoronized pumps. Hands that weren't preoccupied were clutching cheeks close so that lips and teeth could fight. Charles enjoyed the scruff under his fingers. Logan sped his fist up, Charles eyes widened. His own hand stilling as Logan aimed to force him to orgasm. 

_Don't wanna cum yet._

_I'd like you to cum now._

_Logan-_

_What, Baby? Daddy wants that cum all over his hand. You wanna cum on my face instead?_

The mental image of Logan's face covered with sweat and cum was fucking hot. Charles eagerly pumped Logan as he whined into another kiss. Logan tugging on Charles' nipples. Logan stopped when he felt Charles' mind reaching the peak of release. Sliding downwards in between spread thighs. Manipulating Charles' balls and swiping his tongue over the head of Charles' cock. Charles running shaking fingers through Logan's hair. Messing up the style and Logan couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted his mate to release. Wanted his milky essence in his mouth, all over his face. He projected those naughty ideas and Charles' came undone right then. Spraying cum on Logan's face, in his hair, Logan opened his mouth further so that he could swallow some of the jets of cum. Mouth suction on a sensitive cock head. The vein on the underside pulsating harshly as Charles came down from his high. Charles tugging hair til Logan met him in a sloppy kiss. Exchanging body fluids between them. 

"You should cum too."

Logan smiled gently, shaking his head. He kissed Charles' collar bone. 

"I think we need to take a nap and then go eat."

Charles huffed, grabbing wet wipes so he could clean the cum off of Logan's face. 

"I'm pretty starved after cumming so hard."

Logan growled playfully at the comment. While Charles wiped all the evidence away. Logan wanting the scent to be all over his skin.

"Tryin' to ruin my snuggle time, aye?"

"Be a dear and help me into my chair?"

"Fuck no. From now on you're gonna be carried around by me. No if, and, or buts about it."

Charles chuckled as Logan slid his rather large shirt onto the Telepath. Making sure his scent was rubbed into sweaty skin. Logan bridal style with a cheerful Charles in his arms. Carrying him out of the Erik's room. 

"I'm still your superior. You're supposed to obey my commands." Charles protested as they neared the dining room. 

"Superiors get pampered, Chuck. Learn to like it cause I ain't done showering you with affection just yet."

**Author's Note:**

> This a copy from my original publication on Wattpad, Smutty Gay Things. I appreciate all feedback. Good, Bad, Ugly. I don't care what type because everything said can improve my writing. If you have a prompt or an idea you'd like me to write then please feel free to let me know. 
> 
> DD/LB does not promote incest in any shape or form nor condone illegal sexual content between minors and adults. If you have any questions about Cg/L lifestyles please don't feel shy to ask me! I always explain to the best of my ability.


End file.
